


Chocolate Covered Strawberries

by doomenatta



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Kissing in the Rain, Marriage Proposal, Named Farmer (Stardew Valley)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomenatta/pseuds/doomenatta
Summary: The time has come, but nerves are a hell of a thing.





	Chocolate Covered Strawberries

She supposes she should have known from the moment she realized she wasn't buying strawberry seeds for the profit. She never sold any of the good ones, opting instead to keep them safe in her fridge, giving them to her when she felt it was appropriate. No, she was never growing strawberries for the profit. She was growing them for her.

It's the spring of her third year when she proposes. Not in an ideal way, she has a habit of doing things like that, but her excitement has clouded her sense of judgement and she can't contain it.

An out of breath “Maru!”  leaves her as she quickly stumbles through the threshold of the carpenter's house, hastily stomped off boots tripping over the threshold. She'd been waiting all winter for this, and she'd heard the rumors of the old mariner who only pushed his wares on rainy days. Every day she had checked the weather channel, every day it was sunny. Sometimes she damned the accuracy of the weatherman in the valley.

Robin looks up from her desk, blueprints in hand, and only spares the dripping farmer a bemused smile.

“Hey there, farmer. You enjoy your walk?” Robin asks, and Violet feels her cheeks burn. A lopsided smile and an apology is thrown Robin's way.

“Yes, Robin,” she’s being rude, she knows, but she quickly leans through the doorway to look at the lab. No Maru in sight. “I'm sorry, but I really need to find her.”

She knows she’s messed up as the tone in Robin’s voice shifts, and she doesn’t even have to turn around to see the knowing smile on her face.

“It's Tuesday. She's on her way to the clinic,” she doesn’t turn around even as Demetrius appears from nowhere in front of her, blocking the doorway. Her eyes barely line up with his collarbone, and she shoots a sheepish smile at him as she backs up. 

“What's going on in here?” he asks, his wariness lurking beneath a cool exterior. Feeling the burn of an unseen gaze, Violet turns to see that Robin's still staring at her, and it's here Robin throws her a wink.

_ I'll keep him busy _ is what it says.

The nervous realization of what she's about to do hits her again for the thousandth time today, and she turns resolutely and heads out. As the door thunks shut behind her, she thinks of how they will soon be her parents in law. She wonders what Demetrius will look like when they break the news.

Of course, this is all if Maru says yes. There's no guarantee, but would she truly refuse her? 

The farmer doesn't want to think about that. She instead thinks about the stars Maru has shown her, the inventions she's let her see, the moments she’s shared with her. Her brilliant mind and talented hands occupy her thoughts as she runs down towards the town. She comes to the stairs by the river just in time to see Maru heading towards the path by the bridge.

Her name leaves her lips as she hustles down the stairs, one hand held securely against her back pocket to ensure the pendant doesn't fall out. She sees Maru, barely ten feet in front of her, pause and look back at her. Maru’s smile is almost instantaneous.

“Violet! How are you-” the next events happen almost instantaneously: Violet’s fingers fumble as she hooks the edge of a sweating finger around the loop of the pendant. She nearly slips on the dirt at the edge of the stairs, now a mud pit thanks to the storms of yesterday and drizzles of today. A single raindrop rolls slowly yet resolutely into her eye. A hiss of pain escapes her, and she again stumbles over the remaining distance between her and Maru. All but thrown to her knees by the mud and her slighted vision, her hand jerks out of her back pocket. She’s horrified when, for a moment, it looks like the pendant may well swing off her finger and into the river, but with a jerky slap of her left hand that drives the end of the pendant painfully into her palm, it’s stable. She swipes her fingers over her eye to help her see,  _ goddammit _ , but Maru’s frozen smile is still blurry by the time she looks up. It looks like she’s stopped dead in her tracks. Violet’s done most of this without thinking, of course, it’s too fast and not romantic in the slightest, but she can’t contain how her heart beats for the woman in front of her, how its hammering is absolutely smashing her ribcage to pieces. To not let Maru know that she wants her to be…

She’s laughing. A large, body-shaking laugh and she knows she would drop to her knees with her if she weren’t in uniform. However, she does lean down enough to let her warm hands envelop Violet’s clammy cheeks, shielding them from the cold spring wind. With her face closer, Violet can now see the raindrops splattered on the outside of her glasses and dripping off her brow. For some reason, she hadn’t brought an umbrella.

Warmth seems to radiate outwards from her smile. Her eyes are closed in the force of her laughter, still happening, by the way, and her nose is wrinkled by her enormous grin. Violet hasn’t moved yet, but now that she’s sure that nothing catastrophic on her end is going to happen, she can feel the mud and water seeping into her overalls. They’re going to be filthy, but- who is she kidding, they’re always filthy.

Maru’s eyes finally peep open, the dark sky painting her irises a deep color like the wet earth around them. The fondness and kindness held there makes Violet’s heart soar and seemingly jumpstarts her nerves back to life.

“I- um, I… Maru, I-” Maru’s patient even through her rambling, her smile deepens, even, and Violet leans closer into one comforting hand. The cliffside tries its hardest to draw her attention away, but she stands (well, kneels) her ground and looks Maru straight on. A deep breath, then, “Ever since I saw you, that first day I got here, you’ve had me utterly entranced by your spirit. You’re like… you’re like a magnet, and I feel so, so caught up in your field. I want to be caught up in it forever. Please, make me the happiest woman in the world and-”

“Of course, Vi,” warm lips graze her forehead. She closes her eyes in relief and reaches up as Maru gently takes the pendant from her palm. She plants a gentle kiss on Maru’s chin, the corner of her mouth, and finally her lips, where a wide smile on both their parts interrupts it. “I love you. I’ll take care of the preparations, okay?”

“Okay,” they sit there for a moment, Maru crouched down to Violet’s level, foreheads pressed together while the rain drizzles out around them. Violet draws a hand over the near sopping sections of Maru’s hair, cradling her head. As they pull away, Violet takes the pendant back and carefully gets the thread around Maru’s hair to lay it safely on her chest. Her hand comes to rest on the junction between her neck and shoulder, and she gently runs her finger along her jaw. Their eyes meet again. “You should probably get to work, huh?”

“Probably,” Maru admits sheepishly though she makes no move to get up. Violet laughs.

“Come on,” she finally gets to her feet, and she feels the water and mud on her knees come with her. She grabs Maru up, and with one final kiss and a crushing hug, they part ways. Maru holds onto her hand as long as she can, though.

**Author's Note:**

> Maru was the first girl I went for in Stardew, and she still holds a special place in my heart. This has been in drafts for a while, but I've been cleaning so I figured some others would enjoy this too.


End file.
